The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 4
Key events *The SOS Brigade continue their movie-making endeavor. *They film the scene when Mikuru is thrown into the water. *They film the love scene at Tsuruya's huge house. *After Kyon discovers Haruhi slipped sake into Mikuru's drink, the two argue. *Kyon reconciles with Haruhi. *Haruhi makes sakura appear in the midst of summer. Summary The SOS Brigade continue their movie-making endeavor, proceeding to a pond blocked off by a chain-link fence. Nagato pries the fence open; the film's extras write off this superhuman feat by assuming the fence was old. After filming Mikuru and Nagato's characters taunting each other, Haruhi gives Mikuru a new contact lens. Nagato jumps on Mikuru and gets rid of the lens, but not quickly enough to prevent it from cutting a V-shape into the chain-link fence. Haruhi explains that they are filming a scene in which Nagato takes control of innocent bystanders (played by the three extras) and has them throw Mikuru into the pond. Mikuru is mortified at this prospect, especially as the pond is polluted, but agrees to do the scene since the SOS Brigade have mutually come to the conclusion that stopping the filming will provoke Haruhi into remaking the world. Afterwards, Itsuki helps her out of the pond, and Haruhi declares that the next scene will be Itsuki bringing Mikuru back to his home. When Haruhi brushes off Kyon's objection that the movie doesn't explain why Nagato and her possessed underlings don't persist in their attack, he comes to the conclusion that she devised the pond scene just to humiliate Mikuru. Tsuruya volunteers her house as a filming location for the love scene, and Haruhi dismisses the other two extras. They head over to Tsuruya's huge house. Haruhi dresses Mikuru in a revealing nightgown and spikes her drink with alcohol in order for her to come off more "sexy". When Haruhi orders Itsuki to kiss Mikuru for the scene, Kyon begins arguing with her. After he realizes she spiked Mikuru's drink, the argument escalates, with Haruhi declaring that Mikuru is merely her "toy" and that everything is hers to control. Kyon's breaking point is reached, and he tries to hit Haruhi, but Itsuki restrains him. Itsuki informs Kyon that Haruhi is so depressed by their falling out that no Shinjins appeared in response to his defying her, meaning she cannot even feel frustrated. He shows Kyon that all the pigeons in the shrine have turned white, in response to Haruhi's earlier wish to film the scene with white pigeons. Kyon maintains that he cannot forgive Haruhi for her mistreatment of Mikuru. At lunch Taniguchi, sore that Haruhi dismissed him after just one scene, derides her movie. This angers Kyon, and he realizes that he too constantly criticized the movie even though he made no effort to come up with anything for the cultural festival himself and was perfectly willing to help Haruhi every step of the way. This moves him to head to the clubroom and tell Haruhi that they should finish the movie "no matter what". Reinvigorated by her reconciliation with Kyon, Haruhi makes cherry blossoms bloom in the midst of summer. She also decides to get a cat to be a familiar for Nagato's character. Characters *Haruhi Suzumiya *Kyon *Mikuru Asahina *Yuki Nagato *Itsuki Koizumi *Kunikida *Taniguchi *Tsuruya Trivia *This episode was the 23rd episode broadcast for Season 2, but was the thirteenth new episode. *This episode begins mid-scene, picking up after the previous episode's abrupt end. *When Kyon goes to apologize to Haruhi, he sees her putting her hair up in a ponytail, but she stops as he walks in. (In The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya VI, Kyon admits that he finds ponytails a turn on and that on Haruhi they looked "so good it was criminal".) This is changed from the light novel, in which she already had her hair in a ponytail and undoes it when he comes in. She also throws away some curry bread that she presumably baked herself, whereas in this episode, she can be seen still holding the bread when Kyon speaks to her. *This is the first time Tsuruya's house is seen. es:El Suspiro de Haruhi Suzumiya Parte 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2